For Your Birthday
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Miguel's birthday is coming up. Tala has an idea for Kai's gift to him. What could be so different that it took Kai forever to say yes to, and only because it was for Miguel? Why, a sexy picture of him. FullSummary inside. Complete
1. Part I

**Title**: For Your Birthday

**Category**: Beyblade; Three-shot

**Summary**: Tala's come up with a strange idea that a few of them should do. Miguel's birthday is coming up; so, the wolf quickly gains Kai's hesitant approval to drag him along. What could be so great for the phoenix to agree to doing just for his boyfriend's birthday? Why, giving him the sexiest thing in the world. A picture of him.

**Pairings**: Miguel/Kai; Bryan/Tala; Lee/Ray; Tyson/Max

**Warnings**: language; shounen-ai; suggestive themes

**Author's Notes**: This was inspired from an old episode of "According to Jim" which, sadly, does not come on anymore.....(pouts)....I have a new symbol for you as well. (_) means definition at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

For Your Birthday

Part I

-S-S-S-S-S-

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please, Kai?"

Kai Hiwatari frowned at his long-time friend, Tala Ivanov, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "No."

Tala puffed out his lower lip in a pout, ice blue eyes widening behind the crimson bangs. "Please, Kai. It'll be fun! I promise!"

The other teen, younger of the two, shook his head, slate blue locks mixing in with his darker navy in a wave of ocean. "No."

"Why not?"

"Give me one good reason."

Tala stopped, his wolf-like instincts kicking in overtime as he thought of the only reason that would make the other relent. That's when he remembered. "Miguel's birthday is in a few days!"

Crimson eyes narrowed even further. "Meaning?"

"Come on, Kai. He only has one picture of you," Tala returned. "And that's only because I happened to have caught you two off guard at the last BBA picnic." He moved from his knelt position on the floor to his best friend's side, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "What better gift to give him than a picture of his boyfriend?"

"That's different than what you have in mind."

The red head reeled back in mock-shock. "Actually, what I have in mind is the new rage! Girls and guys go out and do this for their significant other all the time! In fact, Bryan did it for me last year."

"Bryan is also mentally unstable."

"Yeah, well, so are you."

"It comes from being around you."

"I resent that! I'm as sane as they come."

"Yeah, from (Yale-New Haven)."

"Where I met you."

"Only because I was bringing your doctor the medications he asked for."

"More like banging him into the next world."

"Actually, he was banging me."

"You let him."

"He was cute."

"What did he look like again?"

"Medication affect your memory?"

"Couldn't help it. They pumped me full of that stuff. I need to get some more. That was good shit."

"I'll put in an order for you."

"Thank you. Gonna bang the delivery guy, too?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Not my type."

"What is?"

"Like your doctor."

"What did he look like?"

"At this question again?"

"Yes, now answer it."

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"I'll keep bugging you."

"Fine. He was blonde haired and blue eyed."

"You have a thing for blondes, huh?"

"I do."

"Spencer is blonde."

"Spencer is too tall."

"That's right, you are short."

"With all the stress I have to put up with around you, I'm surprised I'm not a dwarf."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Stress can stunt your growth. Not to mention, with stress comes with non-eating which induces malnutrition which can stunt your growth as well."

"Huh, so that's why Ian's so short."

"No, that isn't why Ian is short."

"Oh, why, then?"

"Genetics."

"Then why is it stress for you?"

"Have you seen my grandfather?"

"True, but your mother's side could be short."

"Actually, she was as tall as my father."

"Really? That's cool. No height difference, which means he didn't have to worry about rupturing something in her or him in bed then. Not to mention, if he squished her. That would have been bad. Good for them getting it on so well."

"That's how I came along."

"And how we'd miss you if you hadn't."

"You bet you would."

"Why's that?"

"You'd be in prison by now."

"True."

"It's still a no, Tala."

"Damnit!" the wolf cried, stomping his foot. "Why, Kai?"

The phoenix sighed. "I'm not comfortable around cameras in general, Tala. How do you think I will be if I'm wearing practically nothing?"

Tala stopped his mouth for a moment, thinking, remembering. Kai wasn't comfortable in front of cameras due to something that happened a long time ago. Even the wolf and Bryan only had one picture of the phoenix, and that was when Kai had been dubbed the World Champion of Beyblade when he was thirteen. The picture had been cut from a magazine. The red head sighed. "Kai, I'm thinking of Miguel, here." He was sincere, this time. "He only has one picture of you. You are his boyfriend. He doesn't see you as often as he used to because of what's been going on lately. You owe him something. Give him a reason that he's rubbing off on you."

"The fact that I haven't killed you or anyone else for that matter is proof enough."

"I'm serious, Kai." The red head frowned. "Quit giving me sarcastic remarks and getting off topic. I think it would be good for you. Not to mention, Miguel would love it."

The phoenix wielder sighed sadly. He did owe Miguel something special. The blonde had been with him for almost two years after the fall of BEGA and the rise again of the BBA. He'd been patient, understanding, willing throughout everything. He never once got angry with Kai, taking everything in good stride and giving a helping and comforting hand when needed. Kai couldn't remember how they exactly got together, but ever since, they'd been inseparable. Miguel was important to him. The blonde Spaniard was his life, and his birthday was coming up.

"I guess I will do it," the dual-haired teen relented softly. "Only because it's for Miguel."

The smile on Tala's face would have made the sun jealous if it had not been cloudy that day. He cried out in happiness and flung his arms around the slim neck of his childhood friend. "You won't regret it, Kai!" With that, he skipped off to make a phone call.

The younger teen sighed, crimson orbs gliding to the sky where a few birds were enjoying the warm breeze. "I hope so."

-S-S-S-S-S-

(Yale-New Haven) - Yale-New Haven Psychiatric Hospital; New Haven, CT, USA. One of the world's best and most extreme mental institution.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, this chapter was more like a prologue than anything. It had more Tala-Kai banter than fluff. No worries, we get to the juicy stuff next chapter. ^^ Any suggestions on what the picture should look like? I'm open for ideas. I've got a few, but nothing's set at the moment. We will see. ^^

Tell me what you think so far. Chapter two will be up soon! ^^

Review!


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

For Your Birthday

Part II

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala was pouting. The red headed, bad-assed, ice wolf of the beyblading world - a well-defended title - was pouting. Only because his best friend in the entire world was making things harder than they were.

Again.

They had been at the photography studio for the past two hours. The first hour and a half was spent getting their information, money, and taking Tala's picture, which was so drool-worthy he had to practically threaten the staff and photographer with a knife in order to get the picture. Kai, he knew, would have an even better picture if he would just be more cooperative.

The phoenix wielder stood in front of the photographer, a man that went by Skittles - yes, Skittles. 'And I thought I was gay,' the red head mused, crossing his arms in annoyance as Kai shook his head again, looking very uncomfortable and irritated. The volcano was going to erupt if the wolf didn't do something soon to save the actually married, straight man.

Kai wasn't one for having his picture taken. He also wasn't one for being told what to do, and this guy was doing both. Not to mention, the teen was also nervous, uncomfortable in the robe he was in to hide his costume, and getting slightly irked at the man's impatience.

"Come on, now, get over there, and we can get this started," the man growled, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath through his nose, careful not to squeeze too hard on his very expensive camera.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the man, crossing his arms, the silk robe swishing in time with the heartbeat in his chest. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this guy. Couldn't he see that he was not comfortable in front of the camera?

Tala noted the crossed arms and sighed, knowing that this was his cue to intervene. When Kai crossed his arms, look out. The red headed wolf strode over to the two, fully clothed in his white T-shirt and blue jeans. He laid a hand on the man's shoulder and spoke softly in his ear, "Give us a minute, huh?"

The man nodded and left, saying something about needing to clean the camera lense anyway and get another roll of film.

Tala turned to his younger companion. "Kai," he ground out, "you promised to do this. Remember who this is gonna be for?"

Kai sighed, and lowered his eyes in submission, expression depressed. "I know, Tala, I just don't think I can."

The wolf shook his head. "Why not?"

"I'm just not comfortable doing this."

"Right, and I've grown two more heads within the last half hour."

Kai sighed and sent a soft glare at the older. "Please, Tal."

The red head stopped the next comment, knowing that if he went on, there would be an all-out war between them. Kai never used his nickname unless he really wasn't feeling strong, himself. "Kai, it's just posing and letting the guy take a picture of you."

"I know. . ."

"Is it the outfit?" he asked, eyeing the phoenix's form, trying to figure out what he was wearing underneath the striking robe. Obviously, not much.

"No, it's nothing I wouldn't normally wear around the house."

"So, what's the problem?"

Kai bit his lip. "I want this to be a good picture, but I don't know how," he finally admitted, eyes lost, worried.

Tala blinked. That was it? He smiled at his friend's childish concern. Looping an arm around the teen, he spoke, "You know what helped me?" Crimson orbs lifted questioningly. "I pictured it was Bryan I was looking at instead of a camera." An elegant eyebrow raised in disbelief this time. "I'm serious! Try it. Look, I'll talk to the photographer. I'll tell him to keep it simple, that you're nervous, and you jut think it's Miguel you're looking at or who's looking at you. Forget that we're even here! Picture yourself at home."

Kai thought about it. He really did. It sounded plausible. He trusted the red head. He'd give it a try. Nodding, he watched as Tala signaled over Skittles, the older man striding with that gay-but-I'm-married stride that everyone knew - the one where he walked like a stick was shoved up his ass. Kai refrained himself from commenting.

Tala slung an arm around Skittles's neck and spoke softly in his ear. The man nodded, and Tala moved away, standing off to the side.

"Ready?" Skittles asked, a knowing smile on his lips as he adjusted the camera.

Kai sighed but nodded, relenting. He undid the tie on his robe and slipped the thin material off his broad shoulders, pale, sculpted skin glowing in the yellow light from the lamps. Skittles had to catch himself from staring as the teen set the robe on a chair and moved over to the backdrop and pole that made up the "underground" scene. It was supposed to look like a jail cell, giving that "binding" look to a person's picture - submissive in other words. Unfortunately, it looked more like one of those abandoned warehouses Kai used to occupy with his old street-blading team, the Blade Sharks. The phoenix stood, waiting to be told where to stand.

Skittles gulped down the lump in his throat and looked through the camera lense. "Okay, now I want you to stand next to the pole. Just kinda lean up against it, feel at home. Look far off into the distance, like you're thinking about something important but pleasurable."

Kai nodded and strode over to the thick pole, his jeans riding down as he had no belt securing the baggy fabric. The blue jeans hung low on his hips, just barely giving the hint of his black boxers. He leaned up against the pole, stretching an arm over his head to grasp the metal. He placed his hands on the hem of his pants, causing them to lower even more on his right side, showing more of that indenting naval, leaving the imagination running on overtime. He shifted his weight to his right leg, shifting the other out in front to bend at the knee as he twisted his head to gaze out to the left, passed the arm that seemed to rest so perfectly. His gaze was that of relaxation, waiting, wanting.

The photographer had to catch himself again to keep from gawking at the teen. He was straight, damnit! He focused on the task at hand and looked through the lense again, angling the image just right. The graffiti stood out behind the teen, and with the way the lighting was playing with the dull colors, it made the red wings of a local gang brighten to an almost fiery look. The symbol of the gang was being obscured by the pole and the male's body. It looked as if the teen had wings. Perfect.

He snapped a few shots, marveling at how comfortable the teen seemed now as compared to earlier. He stepped back, signaled that the session was over, and hurried off to play with the image's coloring before printing.

Kai sighed as Skittles trotted off, obviously happy with how everything turned out. 'He didn't even want another pose,' the phoenix thought, cocking an eyebrow before grabbing the robe and heading back to the dressing rooms to change. When he stepped out, Tala was waiting on him, a large, wolfy grin spreading across his thin face. Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the red head but realized that the photographer was coming over with a manilla envelope. He seemed quite pleased.

"Here we are!" he said happily, pulling the photo gently out of the folder.

The two Russians gasped at the image. It looked just the way it had in person, only the coloring was off. The yellowed glow from the lamps had been dulled to a pale, almost yellow-gray tone, the shadows dark like black. All of the graffiti, including the color of the "wall" and pole had been erased to a white and gray shadow, the pale yellow making it seem like it was transparent. The only graffiti that stood out was the red winged gang symbol. The color of Kai's skin, had been darkened a bit, like he had been in an actual building where the lighting was poor, his jeans just barely giving the hint of blue as well as his triangle tattoos. It looked as if he were back in with his gang members, only exception would be the look on his face, that serene, wanting, waiting look that said "come hither" only to one person and one person only.

And his birthday was the next day.

"Wow," Tala breathed as the phoenix held his picture delicately in his thin hands.

"Wow," Kai agreed just as softly.

Then, the wolf smirked. "Miguel is going to love it."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry these chapters are so short and choppy. I'm trying out a new writing style, and I don't know if I really care for it yet.....^^;

Oh, well. The next chapter finally has our blonde haired heart-throb in it! Yay! His birthday is up, but will he enjoy Kai's picture?

^^ Find out.

Review!


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: Don't own.

-S-S-S-S-S-

For Your Birthday

Part III

-S-S-S-S-S-

Music blared, echoing down the street to every neighbor's home, deafening the ears. Cries of joy mixed in with the music, unable to keep it at a minimum. At the Granger household, no one could keep their happiness to themselves.

It was a birthday party for a very special blonde haired, blue eyed Spaniard heartthrob.

Miguel chuckled as he sat down next to his boyfriend on the dojo walkway that accompanied the backyard. In his hand was a plate of red velvet cake and vanilla ice cream, courtesy of Oliver. The European beyblader had a knack when it came to food, and cakes were his specialty. The sweet delight just seemed to melt in the mouth, that's why he was so good.

Tyson and the other beybladers, ranging from the All Stars, White Tiger-X, Blitzkrieg Boys, Battalion, F-Dynasty, and Majestics, were there to celebrate Miguel's nineteenth birthday that day. It was by no means an important part of his life, already reaching one of the highlights last year on his eighteenth, but the others failed to agree. It was his first year with them. It was his first year in Japan, and it was his first year with Kai. Tyson and Tala were so excited when they found out Miguel's birthday, that they decided against their better judgement and whatever differences they had against each other to throw Miguel the biggest, best birthday bash in the entire race of humanity.

It was working so far.

Kai shared an amused glance with his boyfriend as the blonde sat beside him. The others were up dancing in the yard or just hanging out. None seemed to have their full attention on the Spaniard and his Russian. Miguel leaned closer to the phoenix and presented a spoon full of ice cream and cake. He smiled and brought it up to Kai's lips. Now, the teen wasn't one for sweets, but it was Miguel's birthday. He supposed he could humor him. Kai took the dessert in his mouth and pulled it off the spoon, slowly, tauntingly. Miguel shivered at the action, his once bright blue eyes darkening to a lustful, predatory gleam. The phoenix just smirked, chewing a bit and then swallowing, licking his lips afterwards, teasing his gargoyle who knew he couldn't have his birthday present until later.

Much later.

"Okay!" Tala's voice rang out amongst the crowd. "It's time for Miguel to open his presents!" The red head didn't seem like himself, happy, bouncing. Then again, he and Bryan had just spent a long time away from the party together.

Everyone piled their boxes of gifts around the Spaniard's feet, and Miguel couldn't believe the number of them. "Wow," he breathed, chuckling nervously. He shared a look with Kai before grabbing the first one he saw.

The presents took a while, Miguel starting from biggest to smallest. He got a wide variety of things, a lot pertaining to beyblading, but others were more household use. The one from Bryan he decided to keep in the box, the falcon whispering that it was for him and Kai. Kai then proceeded to knock the silver haired teen in the back of the head, and the ceremony that was opening presents began again albeit with a very red Spaniard.

Kai's was last.

The phoenix shifted in his seat, uncomfortable, nervous, as Miguel finally reached his gift. It was in an oversized, decorated envelope. The gargoyle cocked an eyebrow in Kai's direction, a small, toying smile on his lips. Kai blushed deep red and hid his face underneath his bangs, waiting in anticipation. The Spaniard opened the envelope with care, making sure that no one else saw what was in it. He figured it had to be something just for him, that Kai didn't want the others to see, judging by the slate haired teen's reaction. The blonde pulled out the picture and sat there, gaping, wide eyed, transfixed by the image that stared back at him.

Kai's crimson gaze slowly shifted upwards, as he was now facing his boyfriend on the dojo walkway. He bit his lip, noticing Miguel's reaction. Was the picture any good?

The blonde couldn't take his eyes off of it, a deep, dark red marred his face and collarbone. He swallowed dryly.

"Well, what is it?" Rick's voice echoed from the back of the pack.

Tala smirked at Miguel's reaction, the teen still not seeming to realize that there was a world outside that picture. He had known the moment he saw the picture that Miguel would love it. He obviously did. Bryan caught on to what the "gift" was. He smirked.

"Hey, is that Kai's picture from when he went with you yesterday, Tala?" he asked, just loud enough for the rest to hear.

Kai's face turned red in embarrassment and glared at the laughing falcon. The others knew where Tala had gone the previous day, the red head unable to keep the event to himself. The others, however, hadn't known Kai had gone with him.

"Lemme see!" They all moved forward, trying to even catch a glimpse of the intimate photo of the famous, bad-ass that was Kai Hiwatari.

Miguel seemed to break out of his revere and quickly placed the photo back in the envelope, hiding it behind his back. "No," he squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "No. I think this one I'll keep to myself."

"Awe!" Tyson's voice sounded from somewhere in the middle of the mob of friends. "Now we'll never get to see!"

Tala laughed as Bryan shook his head. "So," the silver haired falcon smirked, "any good?"

Miguel glanced at his phoenix, still noting the anxious posture and eyes. He smirked widely, predatorily and sent it towards the falcon.

Bryan understood and laughed, opting to sit on the ground before he fell down.

-S-S-S-

'Eleven o'clock,' Kai mused, recognizing the time on the clock. The digital device was located on the bedside table, the red numbers illuminating the rest of the room, including the bed, in the hazy crimson. He sighed, slipping off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper before laying down on the bed. It had been a long day, Tyson and the others not calling the party off until well after ten thirty. Gazing up at the ceiling, he waited for Miguel to finish locking up the apartment.

"Wish I had a camera," a soft voice ghosted through the room.

Kai looked up, spotting his blonde gargoyle in the doorway, a soft smile on his lips. In his hands, however, was that envelope that held that dreaded picture.

Miguel strode over quietly to the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissing the phoenix deeply. "Thank you for the picture, Kai," he whispered sincerely, blue eyes shining brightly in the dark room. "It's wonderful."

The teen gulped, crimson orbs searching those blues he fell in love with. "Is it?" he asked, unsure. "I didn't know if-"

Miguel silenced him with another kiss, gently laying the envelope on the table before he straddled his lover. Breaking off with a long, drawn out caress of the tongue, he smiled down at the Russian. "It's perfect." Nuzzling his nose under Kai's ear, he added, "Just like you."

"Happy birthday, Miguel."

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

Wow, rushed, and quick. Don't know if this is one of my favorites, or best ones, for that matter. In fact, I don't think it is.

Oh, well, at least you all enjoyed it, right? ^^

I meant to put in the last chapter, I ended up doing Kai's picture that "Skittles" took of him. It's on my deviantart account. No account needed to view it. Just go to my profile, if you want to see it. My account address is on there. Highlight it (if you cant click on it) and copy and paste it in your "address box" that you would put the website address in. It should take you there, and I think you can manage it from there. Any problems? You know how to contact me. ^^

Thanks again for all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Love you all, but don't forget to review! ^^

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
